Adam Newman and Chelsea Lawson
Adam Newman and Chelsea Lawson Newman are fictional characters and a supercouple from the CBS Daytime soap opera, The Young and the Restless. Adam Newman is a businessman and the son of Victor Newman and Hope Adams. Chelsea Lawson, a former con-artist brought to town by Victor, is the daughter of Jeffrey Bardwell and Anita Lawson. Michael Muhney portrayed Adam from 2009 to 2014 and Melissa Claire Egan originated the role of Chelsea in 2011. In August 2014, the role of Adam was recast with former Passions actor, Justin Hartley. Hartley debuted as Adam in November 2014 and appeared until September 2016. In 2019, Mark Grossman took over the role of Adam Chadam is the nickname given to the relationship between Adam Newman and his wife Chelsea Lawson Newman. Storylines Beginnings and marriage Adam Newman is at a low point in his life when a woman named Chelsea Lawson comes into it. Chelsea, who is expecting a child with Billy Abbott, is interested in Adam and he is interested in her, despite telling her that he isn't interested in being friends with her and she is better off not being anywhere near him, due to his past misdeeds. Chelsea, however, proves to be the kind of person that Adam realizes he needs in his life, someone who won't judge him on his past mistakes and will accept him no matter what. They quickly become friends despite Victoria Newman warning Chelsea to stay away from him. Chelsea accepts Adam regardless of what he did in the past, which he appreciates greatly because he is too used to people judging him. Adam and Chelsea's friendship grows deeper as they go through various things together. Adam proves to be a source of support for Chelsea and is there for her during various events such as finding out that Jeffrey Bardwell is her birth father to her decision to terminate her parental rights to Johnny Abbott, allowing Victoria to adopt him. Adam is also there for Chelsea when she turns down a $10 million offer to leave town by Victor and also turning down Billy and Victoria when they offer to help her. When she gets a job at Jimmy's as a bartender and waitress, he makes it a point to hang out there. Adam even helps Chelsea study for her GED, which she passes. In turn, Chelsea helped Adam move on from Sharon Newman. As a result of this, Adam and Chelsea's friendship turns to romance despite objections from various people. Adam proposes to Chelsea on June 25, 2012, which she happily accepts, and they get married on July 20, 2012 at Adam's childhood home in Kansas. They are overjoyed to learn that they are expecting a child but are later heartbroken, when on the way to the airport for their honeymoon, their car crashes into one being driven by Adam's niece Summer Newman. The impact from the crash and the injuries Chelsea sustains cause her to suffer a miscarriage. Miscarriage and separation Dealing with the grief over losing their unborn child, Chelsea is shocked when she finds out that Adam is helping Sharon, who is in trouble for burning down the ranch house in a drunken stupor. Chelsea, who has had problems with Sharon before, is further angered when she discovers that Sharon is hiding out in the guest house. She confronts Adam about it questioning his commitment to her, but he tries to reassure her that he's doing the right thing, and that he loves her, not Sharon. However, as time goes on, Chelsea becomes scared that she will lose Adam to Sharon, knowing that they do still care about each other. She is even horrified when she catches them kissing. Chelsea then goes to Victor and tells them that Sharon caused the fire at the ranch. He uses the information to his advantage to force Adam make a deal with him to help get Newman Enterprises back from Jack Abbott. Adam, realizing what an idiot he is for helping Sharon, realizes that he truly does love Chelsea and vows to save his marriage. Chelsea finally agrees to stay with Adam only if he agrees to leave Genoa City. On New Year's Eve, Adam prepared a romantic dinner and promised Chelsea that they would leave town just as Chelsea wanted. They spent a romantic night together and Chelsea got pregnant again that night. Chelsea and Adam decided to move to Paris but Jack's decision to leave Newman Enterprises and place Adam in charge, results in his desire to stay in order to prevent his father from regaining control of the company. Chelsea demands a divorce and Adam decides not to fight for the marriage any longer because Chelsea cannot understand his need to stay in town. Chelsea becomes afraid that Adam would take her baby away if he discovered her pregnancy, so with Chloe Mitchell's urging, she claimed Dylan McAvoy as her child's father after they had a one-night-stand. Adam continues to question the paternity but eventually Chelsea convinces him that he is not the father. Adam crashes the wedding of Victor and Nikki Newman. A plot to kill Victor results in an assassin posing as a waiter and firing at Victor. Adam runs to protect his father and is shot in the back. Damage to his lungs causes complications and a coma. Chelsea sits at his bedside and inevitably reveals the true paternity of the baby to a comatose Adam. When Adam awakens, his first word is "Sharon," and Chelsea leaves without telling him the truth. Despite her unresolved feelings for Adam, Chelsea marries Dylan. Jeffrey feels that his daughter is not doing the right thing by denying Adam the chance to know he is the baby's father, an opinion shared by Anita, but Chelsea is determined to make sure that Adam never gets that chance. She ends up paying off her parents to get them to both shut up. After Chelsea's wedding to Dylan, she goes into labor, and Dylan helps deliver her son. Chelsea and Dylan give the baby the name Terrence Connor McAvoy after Dylan's father. The truth about Connor A week after he's born, Chelsea and Dylan take Connor to the hospital for a check up. The doctor tells Chelsea and Dylan that she noticed some unusual findings on Connor's routine eye exam. There were issues with the responsiveness of Connor's pupils - he may have inherited a degenerative eye disorder called retinitis pigmentosa, which could cause blindness. This disorder runs in Adam's side of the family through his mother, Hope Adams Wilson, who eventually went blind from the disease. Dylan wrongly assumes the disease was inherited from his side of the family. Dylan goes to On The Boulevard to reflect on the situation and runs into Billy. Dylan tells Billy about the eye disease that Connor may have inherited unaware that Adam entered the restaurant and overheard their conversation. Adam puts the pieces together and realizes that Connor is his son. He heads off to confront Chelsea about hiding their son from him. Dylan walks in on them arguing and demands to know the purpose of Adam's visit and Chelsea is forced to come clean to Dylan, that he is not Connor's biological father. Dylan is crushed and declares to Chelsea that their marriage is over. Due to a bout with post traumatic stress disorder, Dylan kidnaps Connor. Adam and Chelsea team up with Avery Clark to find them, which they do. After Avery talks to Dylan, he gives Connor back to Adam and Chelsea, who have the baby checked out by a doctor. They are relieved to find that Connor doesn't have retinitis pigmentosa, but are saddened to learn that he will probably go blind to due to cornea damage caused by his traumatic birth. Adam wants to take Connor home with him, but Chelsea won't let him. Knowing that Connor needs his mother, Adam offers to have Chelsea move in with him so they can raise Connor together, which she agrees to. Adam and Chelsea have Connor checked out by an eye specialist, who tells them that their son has Peters Anomaly, which requires a cornea transplant in order to save his sight. Sadly, Connor's cornea transplant comes after the death of Delia Abbott. Re-connection and Adam's "death" While living together and raising their son, Chelsea and Adam reconnect romantically. Adam got his paternal rights instated and their son was renamed, Connor Adam Newman. Chelsea and Adam soon remarried and again made plans to move to Paris, but Adam was keeping a dark secret. He was the one who accidentally hit Delia with his car, resulting in her death. When Billy finds out that Adam caused the accident, he confronts him. At the same time, Chelsea is heartbroken when she finds Adam's confession video admitting he was the one who hit Delia. Billy confronts Adam with a gun and drags him back to the site of the accident. Billy makes Adam get on his knees in the snow and confess what happened the night Delia was killed. Adam begs Billy to please take him to the police station so Adam can go to prison and do his time. However, Billy wishes to make his own justice. Billy points his gun at Adam and forces him to drive on the icy highway. As they drive, Billy threatens to make sure Adam never sees his own son, Connor. Billy vows that Adam will not see his child grow up, or be allowed around children ever again. While they are driving, Adam tries to grab the gun away from Billy, and in the struggle, Billy fires his gun, and the car swerves off the road and over a cliff. Adam is left unconscious inside the vehicle. Billy managed to get out of the car just before it exploded. The police were unable to recover Adam's body and he was presumed dead. Chelsea began receiving mysterious phone calls and became convinced that Adam was alive and he was trying to contact her. She enlisted Victor's help to find Adam, but the investigation eventually found a body two towns over whose dental records matched Adam's. At the same time, a mysterious figure, possibly Adam, was seen paying a man off. The man told him that Victor can't know he was involved, confirming that Adam faked his death. Chelsea finally accepted that Adam was gone and held a funeral for him. Adam watches Chelsea and Connor Adam hires a maintenance man to plant a camera over Connor's crib, so he can watch Chelsea and Connor. He becomes enraged when he sees Billy with Chelsea and Connor. He hired a man to follow Chelsea and Connor and take photos of them. The man gives Adam the photos and promises he will see them in person soon. On Father's Day, Adam continues to watch Connor in his crib. Billy picks up Connor to say good-bye, since he and Chelsea are leaving for Australia. Adam sees this and closes the laptop lid in frustration. Adam was almost caught when the camera started buzzing and Billy and Chelsea started investigating. Billy reached up towards it, but strained his back. The assistant told Adam he would fix the buzzing. He did that, and planted a handkerchief in Connor's room, reminding Chelsea of their first wedding. Adam continued watching Chelsea and Connor. He became agitated when Chelsea talked about Connor looking up to Billy. Adam tried to walk, but he fell and was found by Sage Warner, who helped him get into bed. Adam asked Sage to help him get back to his family, but Sage injected him with a sedative and promised he could see his family again soon. Sage brought the owner of the house, Constance Bingham, in to see Adam. Constance believed Adam was her grandson, Gabriel, who presumably died while saving Adam from the accident. Adam quickly figured out that the camera, he had planted in Connor's room, had been disabled, making him even more determined to get home. Adam had his bandages removed and got to look at his new face. Meanwhile, Chelsea decided to move on from Adam and went to say goodbye to him in a church. She talked to Adam and then let him go, leaving his mother handkerchief behind. The handkerchief was later returned to Chelsea by Sage. Sage discovers Nick stuck in a bear trap in the middle of the woods after he went to his cabin to get away. Sage comforts him and runs back to the cabin to get Adam. They both return and Sage tries to help him but Adam insists on not helping and leaving. Sage is confused, since Adam wanted to be less selfish and asked if he knew him and Adam admit Nick's his brother. Sage rescued Nick and called 911. Adam got paranoid that Nick looked at him fearing that he recognized him, although Sage ensured him that he couldn't because of his plastic surgery. Adam's Return After Nick is taken away in an ambulance. Adam decided to return to Genoa City. Sage tells him he can't and threatens to rat him out to the police. In the end, Adam makes a deal with Constance and Sage to go back to Genoa City for a day provided Sage goes with him. Adam agrees and returns to Genoa City with Sage. While in Genoa City, Adam encounters both Chelsea and Victor. He also sees Sharon and Noah at Crimson's Lights. Everyone Adam communicates with doesn't seem to recognize him. Adam and Sage get a room at the Athletic Club where Adam decides that he can reestablish himself as Gabriel Bingham and get Chelsea to fall in love with him again. Adam pays Jack a visit and tells him the truth about who he is. Jack is furious and demands Adam turn himself into the police, but Adam begs for a chance to be a father to his son. He tells Jack he had to live with Delia's death on his conscience. Adam heads to his old penthouse to see Connor, and Sage calls Adam to tell him to come home because Constance is dying. Adam does as she asks and admits to Sage that he has grown fond of Constance. Adam plays up his role as Gabriel to give Constance some final moments of peace. Constance tells Adam that Victor was behind the corporate takeover that led to Gabriel's father committing suicide. Adam and Chelsea encounter each other again in Chancellor Park. Chelsea spoke up and admit he looks familiar. Adam claimed they knew each other from the Athletic Club and Chelsea remembered. Adam complimented on Connor being a handsome boy. Chelsea stated he takes after his father. On NYE, Adam ran into Chelsea at The Athletic Club. Chelsea and Adam got more acquainted and were toasted to new friends in the new year. Adam left when Billy arrived and Billy admitted that he doesn't like "Gabriel," but Chelsea thought he was friendly. At midnight, Adam watched Billy and Chelsea kiss. Sage and Adam return to Genoa City where they talk about Constance and Adam's plan to get revenge on Victor. Adam goes to the Abbott mansion to talk to Jack. Jack is determined to turn Adam in, so Adam shows Jack a scar on his chest and claims Billy shot him. Jack doesn't want to risk Billy's freedom, so he reluctantly agreed to keep Adam's secret. On New Years Eve, Adam recognized Anita buying a cupcake for Connor at Crimson Lights. Anita was talking to the waiter that she can't choose just one. Adam told her go with the dinosaur, all young boys love dinosaurs. Anita was impressed and Adam insisted on buying it for her and that he only has a one hundred dollar bill. Adam charmed Anita by saying she must be the kids mother instead of grandmother and she looks so young. Anita told Chelsea about this charming, rich, polite man she ran into. Anita then complimented Billy on putting a smile on her daughter's face. Adam strikes up a conversation with Chelsea that goes well until Billy shows up. Adam asks Jack to get him a job at Jabot, so he can get close to Chelsea and then watches as Billy and Chelsea kiss at midnight. Adam pays Jack another visit and to push for a job at Jabot, until. Sage calls him to tell him that Constance will die soon. Adam returns to Constance's house where he says goodbye to her, but Constance sees Gabriel in the light and realizes that he is dead, and Adam isn't Gabriel. Constance dies soon after, and Sage reveals that she and Gabriel were married, meaning she is now Adam's wife. Adam comes to visit Chelsea at her office to discuss designs and he is happy to see she has brought Connor. When Chelsea leaves, Adam picks up Connor, gives him a his toy car back, and gives him a kiss. Chelsea opens up about her feelings regarding Adam's role in Delia's death. She tells "Gabriel" that she understands why he handled it the way he did, but still struggles with his deception. "Gabriel" asks Chelsea of she could forgive Adam. Suddenly, Connor points in Adam's direction and says "da-da". As it turns out, Billy entered behind them, and suggest Connor was referring to him. Chelsea confided in Billy at the Athletic Club that Gabriel seems to know a lot about her and was a little uncomfortable. Billy stated he either did a lot of research on her or he's a stalker which made her laugh. Adam and Sage entered the lounge of the Athletic Club which Chelsea and Billy take notice to and Adam kisses Sage which shocks Chelsea. Adam and Sage go to their table to greet them. Chelsea explained to leave business at Jabot but Adam just asked Billy for a report. Adam introduced Sage as his "girlfriend" and Chelsea mentioned they met before. Adam told Sage she's never mentioned meeting Billy and Chelsea. Sage explained they never even exchanged names. Billy stated it was at Delia's Memorial. Sage told the lie that she had a flat tire and was staying at the Athletic Club. Chelsea then apologized for confronting her before and Sage acted all cool about it saying" It's fine!". Chelsea laughed that she accused her of following her and Sage laughed to. Just as sage was saying goodbye, Adam asked to sit down and have a drink. Billy asked "Gabriel" why he got a job at Jabot. Adam stated it's a private company and he told the story of how his father's business was a successful company until Newman Enterprises took it over. Sage stated that's not a fun topic. Billy stated he's one of the head members of the Anti-Victor Newman club. Adam stated he seems like an easily hated guy. Billy stated he wonders what else they have in common. Sage and Adam said their goodbyes. Sage was stressed out that she told Nick they were just friends, how will he react to this? Adam mentioned she's worried it'll blow her chances with his brother and Sage claimed he knows that isn't it. Billy told Chelsea to keep her distance from Gabriel and he'll get to know Gabriel Bingham a little better. Adam bought the apartment straight across from Billy and Chelsea's. Adam invited Chelsea and Billy in for a few drinks while standing up since he didn't have any furniture yet. He decided to ask a designer, Chelsea, for opinion. Chelsea explained her idea of style to him when sage walked in the room seeing the unexpected guests. After they left, Sage stated they had to make their marriage look real, so they have to sleep together. Adam was a bit intrigued but she stated she's not having sex with him. Adam ran up the stairs claiming the master bed while Sage can find something else to sleep on. Sage texted Nick good luck at his custody battle. Sage showed up at the custody battle to defend Nick by telling the judge the real story but Nick insisted he won't need it. Sage was met up with Nick at the Underground and was happy for him that he won custody of Faith. Adam ordered a bunch of furniture that him and Chelsea picked out and Sage walked in on the rearrangement with Chelsea and Bill in the apartment. Sage was angry and argued with Adam about picking out the furniture with the designer. Adam and Sage stopped by Chelsea and Billy's to apologize and ended up sharing a few drinks. Adam was playing with Connor and Chelsea complimented Adam on how good he is with kids and was surprised he didn't have any of his own. Adam stated he liked kids but doesn't have any and Chelsea stated she'd have a million with him. Adam and Chelsea briefly got up, when Billy states to Sage that he could tell she was upset when Adam and Chelsea were talking about kids. Sage stated she's tried to hard to have a family but she just can't which Adam overheard. Back in the apartment, Adam questioned this about Sage. Sage started to cry and stated she can't have kids. Adam asked if she wanted something more from Gabriel and Sage stated they didn't have sex, and they weren't intimate. Adam put his arm on her shoulder as she put her head on his. Adam appeared at Chancellor Park to spy on Billy at Delia's grave on Valentine's Day, which is also Delia's birthday. Adam eavesdropped on Billy placing a picture of baby Katherine at her grave and crying about how much he misses her. Billy also explained all her wants for her is justice and he isn't happy that Adam got off easy dying. After Adam left, Delia appeared as a ghost to Billy explaining he can't keep hating Adam so he can be happy. Billy gladly took his deceased daughter's advice. Adam appeared at Chelsea's door giving her a bottle of wine for her and Billy to share on Valentine's Day. Chelsea stated he's not here and decided to have a few drinks with Gabriel. Chelsea apologized about Sage being unable to have kids and Adam hugged Chelsea when Billy arrived in the apartment. When the apartment catches fire, Adam rescues both Connor from the apartment, leaving Billy collapsed on the floor, only able to save one of them. Adam later goes back in and saved Billy by trying to wake him up and carries him out. As the firefighters are checking Adam, Billy sees the scar on his chest. Billy asks Adam about it at the hospital, and Adam says that it was an ex-girlfriend of his that shot him. Adam told Chelsea about him allegedly liking Sage but she doesn't feel the same way. Adam sees Sage and Nick hugging, and warns her about getting too close to Nick. Sage sneers that Adam is jealous, which he denies. When Jack is brought in, Adam visits Jack and is stunned to hear that Victor saved his life. Billy was checking up research on Gabriel, and he found out that Gabriel was expelled and all his pictures are happy and smiling as opposed to the look on Gabriel's face now. Billy invites Adam and Sage to stay with them at the Abbott Mansion until they find a new place to live, and Adam happily takes them up on the offer. Chelsea talked to sage about how good Gabriel is, and Sage implied Adam has feelings for Chelsea. Chelsea tells Billy which makes him feel insecure. Bill decides to propose to Chelsea but she says no. Chelsea stated he's just doing this because Sage said Gabriel has feelings for her. Billy stated after he got out of the burning building, he realized he wants to spend his life with her. Chelsea said yes to the engagement. Adam and Sage returned home and Billy and Chelsea informed then about the big news. Adam and Sage congratulated them. Sage stated she wants a divorce from Gabriel, and her own life is more important than the money. Sage told Gabriel to tell Chelsea who he really is. At Billy and Chelsea's engagement party, Chelsea kept putting off the wedding date. Billy asked to talk to her in another room, and he stated he's wondering if she even wants to get married. She insisted she does but there's a lot of wedding planning stress. Adam showed up drunk and announced to everybody how much he loves and appreciates his wife, staring straight at Chelsea. Jack took Adam to the back and explained that this is not the right time to announced his true identity. Adam apologized for the outbursts to Billy and Chelsea. Billy and Chelsea agreed on getting married in 30 days. After Billy spent more time with Vicki, Billy and Chelsea agreed at the same time to postpone the wedding. Chelsea had a meeting with a guy Gabriel conveniently had a meeting with next week and he offered to carpool. Adam's car conveniently ran out of gas and he and Chelsea were stuck in the middle of the woods together. The countryside reminded Chelsea of her marriage to Adam in Kansas. Adam continuously asked questions about her relationship with Adam. After a while, Adam kept repeatedly underestimating Billy and Chelsea's relationship with angered her. Adam called for a cab to pick them up. Billy admit to Chelsea that he and Victoria were tempted to kiss each other. Chelsea became jealous but Billy insisted he is committed to her and that she has feelings for Adam. Billy stated the only difference is his ex is living and hers isn't. Adam pretended to be a sad jilted Gabriel and told Chelsea that Sage is having sex with Nick Newman. Chelsea confronted Sage when she returned to her home. Sage stated Gabriel and her got married for the same reasons and are nothing more. Chelsea stated that Gabriel keeps confiding in her that he wants a real relationship with Sage. Sage admit that Chelsea doesn't know the real Gabriel Bingham, although she claims she does more than Sage. Sage admit that Gabriel is in love with Chelsea. Chelsea didn't believe it at first and Sage listed all of the conveniences that Adam purposely met up with her, moved across the hall, and his car broke down. Sage tells Chelsea she is ready to admit who Gabriel really is, when the doorbell rings and Chelsea receives a box of roses signed anonymously whom she originally thinks are from Billy, but Sage states it is from Gabriel. As Chelsea and Sage resume, Sage states she can ask Gabriel himself and she can start by asking him how he knows her dead husband. Gabriel admit that he is in love with Chelsea from when he first met her, claiming he didn't know she was engaged to Billy, and researched all he could on Adam to try to be the man she couldn't get over. See also *Adam Newman *Chelsea Lawson *Riley Newman *Connor Newman Gallery Chadam Chelliam.jpg Chadam.jpg Chadam family.jpg Chadam1.0.jpg Chadamconnorwedding.jpg Chadamconnordylan.jpg Adam watches Billy and Chelsea kissing.jpg Adam and Chelsea meet for the first time.jpg Chelsea-adam.png Chelseaadmitstruth.jpg Connorchristmas.jpg Connoradam2.jpg Chadam2.0.png Chadam with Connor.jpg Y&R Adam & Chelsea1.jpg Y&R Adam & Chelsea2.jpg Category:Couples Category:Supercouple